Trampoline accidents while rare can be minimized. Users landing on the frame can cause frame failure leading to frame collapse and user injury. Users landing on the springs can also injure themselves, but a trampoline pad can protect users. The trampoline pad protects a user from landing directly on the springs or frame of the trampoline. The trampoline pad has traditionally been attached to a trampoline frame by straps to soften a landing on the trampoline frame or trampoline springs. Many trampoline pads experience concentrated stress at the junction of the trampoline pad and the trampoline pad strap leading to premature wear.
The problem of users landing on the rigid trampoline frame has been addressed by various means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,001,045 and 6,139,474 to Gift shows a trampoline safety pad that includes a closed cell to cover the springs and trampoline frame. Other inventions have exchanged steel springs for elastic fabric straps to minimize user injury.
While a properly designed, properly assembled and properly loaded system of the prior art provides a small chance of structural failure and injury; a design is desired that would further minimize the chance of structural failure.